


The House that Hurt Built

by RobynWrites



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Baggage, F/F, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Possible smut, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-28 14:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobynWrites/pseuds/RobynWrites
Summary: Kara ran away from home at fifteen. She's tough though. No amount of setback will deter her from her dreams. It has taken a precarious balance of scholarships and stripping but she has nearly finished college, Magna Cum Laude thank you very much.Lena hasn't suffered the Luthor curse of misery. She has an amazing job, a successful husband, and a white picket fence. Why is she still so unhappy?Healing isn't always meditation and zen gardens; it can be whiskey and lap dances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> “what is stronger than the human heart which shatters over and over and still lives”
> 
> ― Rupi Kaur

About 90 percent of Americans consume caffeine in one form or another every single day. Kara felt as though she served at least 50 percent of them as they shuffled through the halls National City University. 

Fridays were the worst. Every college student shuffled through the café with the lingering smell of cheap beer and regret. Drinks were half  the price around campus Thursday nights. If you wanted to get fucked up or fucked, it was the night to go out. If you wanted to avoid the chaos and debauchery of it all, it was a night for Netflix.

Kara was tired. Her shift ran over last night and now her body ached. She was close to exhaustion. She could recognize the symptoms. They had put her in hospital for two days last year after she collapsed in a meeting with her professor. She had lost nearly two weeks wages trying to pay the hospital bills. Begrudgingly she decided that if a nap after class didn’t help, she would skip working tonight. Losing one day’s pay was better than eight. 

She also needed to eat something nutritious. It had been three days of leftover pizza, cheap vodka and stale, off-brand pop tarts. Her  body hated her .

Kara hissed as once again the steamer burnt her hand. She had worked in the same place for nearly three years yet still fell to the mercy of foamed milk. 

“Kara. Americano and a cappuccino with a double shot. Cappuccino is to go” Snapper’s drone caused an eye roll but nevertheless she ground some beans and began heating the milk. Only thirty more minutes she reminded herself. Thirty more minutes and then she could go to her childhood development class. 

Maneuvering her way through the order she mentally recapped yesterday’s class.  _ John  _ _ Bowlby's attachment theory suggested that children are born with an innate need to form attachments.  _ _ C _ _ hildren strive to stay close and connected to their caregivers who in turn provide safe haven and a secure base for exploration. _

Internally Kara scoffed at the thought of automatic safe havens. In no world is a child guaranteed to have a “secure base”.    
The theorists and professors were raised in upper-middle class families. They all had nannies, cleaners, and chefs. They received a level of privilege that some may only dream of. Granted they probably suffered emotional and mental trauma as a result of their parents’ loveless marriages and infidelity. She highly doubted if they had ever stolen to feed themselves. She even doubted if they had ever felt real hunger. Kara had been lucky enough to experience both ends of the spectrum.

She proceeded to the end of the counter an pushed the past events from her mind. Forget bitter, be better. She regurgitated the words repeatedly until they finally settled her thoughts. The woman awaiting the beverages smiled politely at her as she popped five dollars into the tip jar. Thanking Kara, she strode toward her husband, her heels echoing in the emptying shop. 

Dr. James  Olsens ’ wife. Every Monday evening and Friday morning they had coffee together. It was before he immersed himself in class for the day and she… Well Kara wasn’t exactly sure what  _ thee _ Mrs. Olsen did with her day. No doubt she lazed the day away between the pool, hair appointments and retail therapy. It was paying off however. She was gorgeous. 

Mrs. Olsen always commanded the room. She always seemed friendly and kind despite her occasional resting bitch face. Her eyes never strayed from her husband when they spoke. It was a shame he didn’t share the same level of respected. His infamous behavior at the bi-monthly seminars was whispered down through his accompanying assistant. Winn was such gossip. 

Kara observed how Dr.  Olsen interacted with his wife. He maintained eye contact, laughed at her jokes, let their hands touch. He always kissed her goodbye and promised to ring her at lunch. It was sickeningly sweet to everyone around. If you weren’t aware of the skeletons in his closet, they were the idyllic couple. 

“ Kid , hello! Double espresso when you have the time.” 

Snapper was lucky Kara didn’t break his fingers when he snapped them in front of her face. Reminding herself she needed to maintain her contribution to the college to keep her scholarship she turned back to the coffee machine. One day. One day she would punch that pompous ass. Now was not the time however. 


	2. Chapter 2

The bus jerked as it came to a stop.  Lena stumbled but managed to catch herself on a seat. A giggle floated from her lips which she stopped by clearing her throat. She was admittedly tipsy. It had been far too long since her college friends had met up. Everyone had been busy as of late with their careers, their marriages, or their children. The ladies of Mu Phi Zeta were conquering in their respected fields and  Lena was overwhelmed. She was so proud of her friends. 

She cleared her throat again to gain the attention of the eight women in front of her.  T he music had stopped , and she decided now was the appropriate time to speak. Who kn ew what the night held for them ?

“Okay ladies. Tonight, we are here to celebrate the marriage of two of our favourite women. Maggie, I have known you for nearly fifteen years. We went through middle school, high school, college and a master’s program together. You are not only my business partner or my best friend. You are my sister, regardless of the sorority. We have been through a lot together. You were an amazing maid of honor to me over three years ago. I am glad I can return the favor. Especially with  Alex ” Lena paused to genuinely smile at two of her  favourite people in the entire world. 

Her insides melted as  Alex slid her arm around Maggie’s waist and they cuddled closer on the, somewhat sticky, seats of the party bus. 

“Granted Alex,” Lena raised her glass to her lips and sipped, “we did get off to a rough start. I was a bitch to you. Again, I’m sorry about that. In my defense however, I thought you were stealing my best friend. She was suddenly leaving me to sneak off to your room. Turns out you was just providing a service I couldn’t.” 

Laughter erupted around them as Lena winked at her best friend.  Maggie rolled her eyes but nevertheless returned the smirk.

“So, without further waiting, let us proceed to our mystery location. Ladies, tonight, you are getting a VIP area in one of the most prestigious erotic dancing clubs,  _ Le Velour _ . It is unisex so there is something for everyone. My husband was also generous to have three bottles of Dom put on the rocks for us. So, let us run free and enjoy.  Maggie while giving your fiancé a lap dance is not necessarily approved of, you’re the ones getting married so do whatever the fuck you want.” 

Woops and cheers echoed from the bus to the club’s entrance. Once  Lena revealed her name, they were escorted quickly inside. 

The winding corridors were shades of black and red with gold accents. It was dim yet still, somehow, a feast for the senses.  Lena ’s body already felt alive with the prospect of alcohol and hot bodies. They passed stages and curtained rooms as they were led to their booth at the back. 

It was spacious and bathed in a purple glow. The white leather couches sat on white fur rugs. Everything about the space felt luxurious.  Maggie turned to her expressionless. After a brief moment of eye contact, she jumped into Lena’s arms. Tangled limbs caused them both to fall onto the couch. Giggling they separated,  Maggie peppering kisses all over Lena’s face. “I” kiss “love” kiss “you”. 

Lena shoved Maggie away from her as the rest of their party sniggered.  Alex helped them both up as she shook her head in amusement. 

“I love you too for what it’s worth. We really appreciate what you’ve done for us. We weren’t even planning on having a bachelorette.”  Lena shrugged off the praise embracing her friend.

“Anything for my two besties. Now bitches, drinks and lap dances all round” .

*

Everyone was having a blast. The club was the perfect venue. There were the stages for the dancers, private rooms, poles for guests who wanted to attempt to dance and a dancefloor so you could grind till your hearts content. 

Lena was getting another drink surveying her friends. Most of the girls were standing by the stage watching the Adonis of a man strip out from his firefighter costume. A couple of the girls had wander toward the poles, living out an alter ego never publicly performed before. The two brides to be were approaching  Lena with wicked smirks in place.

“Oh Luthor…”

Flicking her hair to the side,  Lena raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes Sawyer?” 

Alex linked their arms. Maggie mimicked on the opposite side. They had successfully cornered her. Whatever was about to happen, Lena already hated it.

They began to drag her across the room, their destination evident. The heavy velvet curtains ominously spread open. 

“Well you know how you’re the best friend who organized our amazing night…”  Alex began as they forced Lena to take a seat. The black leather was cold under her thighs as her dress shimmed up.

“And you know how you were bisexual in  college…” Maggie ’s grin caused Lena to snicker.

“Still am  bab e . I just happen to have married a man”.

Maggie waved away her words as  Alex started to back out of the room. When here fiancé only continued to grin and shuffle backwards Maggie spoke, “Well as thank you for from us, enjoy”.

“Disclaimer Maggie organized the person without my input. I was drinking.” Alex said before leaving.

With their parting words  Maggie let the curtains close but not before shooting one last wink. 

Lena shook her head sniggering. Her friends were crazy. Tonight, she’d planned on getting a little buzzed, making sure her best friends had a wonderful night, and drinking enough water that her 9am meeting wouldn’t be torture. Yet here she was. Waiting for god knows who, to do god knows what to her. 

The lights dimmed even further as a figure slipped into the room. She had her back to  Lena as she fiddled with the touch-screen control panel beside the door.  Lena hadn’t noticed it before, although if she was being honest, she didn’t really notice it now. 

All she could concentrate on were the slender, toned legs visible under the hem of the short, lace trimmed, black satin robe. The back of the matching lace stockings had petite blush bows where they were clipped into the suspenders.  Lena ’s mouth became dry. She was a woman quick with her words, confident in her actions, and assured in herself. She had been with the same man for nearly six years however and it had been a while since she felt this level of anticipation.

Smooth bass sounds reverberated from the wall behind her and once again  Lena was impressed by the level of technology and efficiency the club displayed. Strutting toward the center of the room the woman slipped the robe from her shoulders, tousling her hair as she did.

Lena inhaled sharply. Under the robe was the continuation of the black lace. It held and crisscrossed over the slim muscular back. The panties had a triangular cut out at the center and there was once again a bow. The lace was completely see-through, and  Lena understood the bow. She wasn’t one to objectify a woman, but that ass was a gift.

Already  Lena was in awe. She envied the glow of this girl and her body. She didn’t know if she wanted to be this girl or in this girl. Either way, her marriage was the furthest thing from her mind as Aphrodite pivoted toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex dynamic/relationship/da fuq is happening ship will be explained in later chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

As  Kara slipped off her robe a new sense of confidence washed over her. Dancing for women always felt more gratifying. There were more emotive in the micro expressions. Men got a boner and made a crude comment generally. Women watched. Their gaze lingered on your movements. They appreciated the curve of your hips and the strength of your thighs. There was power in their awe. 

Using her heel, she spun toward the client. Her instructions were to ‘help her loosen up’. Her friend, wanted her to feel both thanked and titillated. 

“Lena’s the best. She’s married now though. She thinks mature is her only option. Break that please” she had tipped in advance so who was Kara to question instructions.

Kara tilted her head and peered at the woman through her lashes. Her heart dropped.

Fuck.

Mrs. Olsen.

Shit.

Trying to keep the smug look in place she prayed to every G od she could think of. She had gone nearly three years without being recognized. Her degree was insight. Whatever other worldly being that was out there, help a girl out. 

A deep breath and then sh e cleared her throat. Realistically she didn’t wear makeup to work. She didn’t dress in anything other than jeans and tees. There was no way the wife of a lecturer, her lecturer, would recognize her.

“I’m Star and I’m here for whatever you want baby, within reason.” Wink. Follow your usual steps. 

Mrs.  Olsen swallowed and bit her lower lip as her eyes roamed Kara’s body. Her lingerie was a mix of lace and strategically placed cotton. It left little to the imagination but just enough. 

“Before I start though I need to know what your limits are beautiful. I won’t dance on you or touch you if you’re not comfortable. There’s plenty you can watch, don’t worry. If you are good with full or partial contact just let me know. I’m at your bidding…”  Kara paused to lick her lips and blink slowly, “…unless you want to be at mine”.

Mrs. Olsen wiped her palms on her dress, the hem of which was riding dangerously high. She was wearing black, like the rest of the bridesmaid party. The bride earlier was wearing white. Mrs. Olsen’s dress was simple showing slight cleavage but nothing scandalous. Kara agreed with her earlier thought that she was stunning regardless. 

“I’m …” she appeared to be giving herself a pep talk. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes faltered toward the ground. Kara noted how she fidgeted with her fingers. Shaking her head, she returned eye contact. “Fuck it. Do what you want to me. Or at least whatever my friends paid you for”  Lena ’s snigger caused Kara to let out a snort of her own. 

“Well their instructions were to help you loosen up”  Kara took two steps  forward, their legs were millimeters from touching. 

Reaching down she dragged the point of her nail lightly along Lena’s chin. Meeting her stare Lena’s eyes widened as 'Star’ began to lower her body. With their lips inches from touching Kara dropped her hand from Lena’s face. 

Sexual tension.

So easy to create in this room when clients are oh so willing.

Kara was close enough for  Lena to smell her perfume.

“How  about  you sit back, relax and enjoy the show then baby girl”.

As  Lena slid back on her seat, following Kara’s command automatically, she spoke again. 

“Do I know you from somewhere?”

Kara panicked but tried to walk it off as she strode to change the song. She glanced over her shoulder with what she hoped was nonchalance. 

“Probably your dreams. But I can be whoever you wanted baby. Give me a name and I’ m her ”.

When  Lena just shook her head and smiled Kara feigned self-assurance once again. Hopefully this was where the subject ended.

As the song began its slow beat Kara began her routine. Her hips moved to the beat and she inched forwarded concentrating on the music rather than  Lena . She would get to her client. Right now, she needed to calm her heart which was still racing. 

Slow grinding,  hairography , turn, drop down low and then slow stand. Twisting back Kara reestablished eye-contact  Lena . Her heart-rate rose again. But not from fear.

Lena was watching her with an expression of pure lust. Her eyes were now dilated. She had grabbed her glass and was draining it of its contents. Kara’s mind went blank but also filled with every thought she’d ever had. 

She continued to dance, putting emphasis on her moves for the first time that night. She was watched with immense concentration. When Kara dropped down and rose flexing her body against  Lena , she both heard and felt a gasp. 

When it came to the actual lap dance there was a palpable tension. Both women captivated by each other. Kara was surprised by  Lena ’s tentative grip on her thighs, but she leaned into it nevertheless. Touching usually cost extra but Kara felt as though she should be the one paying.

Songs changed as did the dancing speed. Kara’s top was now gone but the heels and panties remained. Neither knew how much time had gone by but it was certainly more than had been paid for. 

Kara was facing  Lena , their hips rocking together.  Lena ’s hands were gripping Kara’s ass though she was Jack and the Titanic had just sunk. It was evident both wanted it to go further, neither brave enough to take the first step. 

Kara pulled her hair to the side and suddenly  Lena ’s expression changed. Rather than desire, it was curiosity.  Kara paused and ran her finger along  Lena ’s jawline. 

“Everything okay baby?”

Lena pursed her lips before she spoke.

“You work in the college. You’re one of Jame's students.”

Oh fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

“You work in the college. You’re one of James’s students.”

As soon as Lena had finished her sentence, she regretted it. The look of horror that took over Star’s face caused her heart to clench. Star slid off her lap and snatched her robe from the hook.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about and our time is up”

Star strode to tablet and clicked until the music stopped.

“Hey I’m sorry. I just couldn’t place you for a minute. There’s no shame.”

Star shook her head and clenched her fists. It was too late though. Lena had seen her hands shaking. She stepped toward the girl who had her eyes shut tightly.

“Hey Star, I won’t say anything don’t worry. I hardly want to tell my husband about tonight” Lena reached out to place a comforting hand on the girl’s quivering shoulder. It was met with a shrug and a whimper.

“Please just leave.”

Not wanting to upset her even more Lena left. Slipping back through the curtain she was assaulted by the flashing lights. Their private room had felt like a separate entity completely. The main room was now an assault to the senses. She felt disorientated.

She needed to leave.

Maggie and Alex were in the VIP section alone. Alex was sitting on Maggie’s lap in a compromising position. Lena had to tap them on the shoulder to gain some attention. Both wore massive grins when they noted the interrupter.

“Well well well…” Maggie surveyed Lena’s creased lap and disheveled waves. Lena feigned a smile before she leaned forward. She placed a brief kiss to each girls’ cheek before she signaled to the door.

“James got back from a trip early and I asked him to pick me up. Thank you for that ladies. It was nice to relive my youth. I need to see my husband now though.” Lena feigned an overexaggerated wink which caused the girls to break into giggles.

“The bus will be back in an hour to collect you and drop you all home. Sam has the details. Tell the ladies I said bye”

Alex and Maggie waved her off, the sounds of whistles and giggles echoing in her head until she reached the parking lot.

The cold air was a welcome relief to her. She immediately felt sober. Sober, drunk, exhausted, alive. Lena felt it all.

The security guard was kind enough to call her cab as struggled to unlock her phone through shivers. It was the beginning of December. What was she thinking not bringing a coat.

Security assured her the cab was frequently used by the club and they were legitimate. She thanked and slipped into the back relishing in the warmth.

Thomas was the name of the cab driver. He was Italian-America and chattered the entire forty-minute journey. He also gave her a discount for being J’onn’s friend. She could only assume J’onn was the bouncer.

Thomas stalled the cab while she was finding her keys. She finally found them and with frostbitten fingers, opened the door. With a merry wave, he drove way and she turned into the empty house.

The silence was deafening.

This was a home, her home, yet she had never felt so uncomfortable.

Using the voice command to play music, she sighed in relief as a random piano melody echoed throughout the house. It was enough to sooth her thought train to a slow chug.

She had just had relations with a student. Would you call it that? Lena was an intelligent woman. She had a bachelor’s degree, a masters, a company she co-owned, yet she wasn’t sure where ‘lap dances’ lay on the relations scale.

It felt like more though. She had never felt that way with anyone before. Maybe this was normal. Lena hadn’t received a lap dance before. The club was deemed to be the best in the state. Maybe this was the service they provided.

What she did know was Star, or whatever her name actually was, had fucked up her mind.

Lena didn’t know how to describe it. It was like her brain had short circuited. Star was obviously gorgeous. Maybe it was the makeup and lingerie or maybe it was just her but regardless, Lena was drawn in.

She began to pace around the island in the kitchen. The moment she had stepped out of the private room she felt a pang of guilt

She should have stayed. She should have made Star talk to her. She had left her there, distressed.

The white heels sored across the room hitting the cabinet and landing with a thud.

She was angry. Angry at Star for making her feel any semblance of romance in years. Angry at James for cheating so often that she no longer had morals. Mostly she was angry at herself for upsetting Star and leaving.

The stairs were cold underfoot, but it was a welcome relief. When she made it to the bedroom her stomach became uneasy.

The empty bed. The bed her and her husband usually shared.

He was away once again. He was probably in a hotel room right now with someone. Maybe he knew them. Hopefully he didn’t. Although it didn’t hurt Lena any less to know either way, he was unfaithful.

When she first found the messages, she was ready to leave him. She even packed a bag. Then she was late, and the stick showed two pink lines.

Lena prided herself on self-respect and self-preservation. She refused to let her child come from a broken home though. Not like her.

The pregnancy turned out to be a false-positive, but by then, her fight was gone. What harm was a discrepancy every now and then when he still came back to her. She was a Luthor after all. Her family name was tainted. The result of being megalomaniacs and psychopaths. They were a family known for their money and lack of morals.

Lena should be grateful to have the well-respected, kind, and caring James Olsen come home.

She was about to get changed when she spotted James’s shirt in the laundry basket. There was lipstick on the shoulder. It was almost as though someone had bit down. Lena knew for a fact James had not cause her that reaction in a long time.

The thought spurred Lena to grab an oversized coat and Ugg boots.

There was an absolution of guilt. She doubted James would even be annoyed by her sudden fixation on someone, let alone hurt.

Before she could change her mind, Lena took the stairs, two at a time. Reaching the bottom, she snatched her wallet and keys.

Inside her car she paused. This was stupid. She should just go back inside. She should drink a glass of water and go to bed.

She should.

Instead she started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not condone drink driving, but I am also not my fictional character.☞  
Again, reviews and kudos are always lovely to receive. Hope this is enjoyable xx


	5. Chapter 5

There was an audible crack when Kara stretched, her back feeling more strained than usual. It had been a long night. A long night filled with many emotions.

The locker area was thankfully empty. She had tried to get back out on the stage. After one routine and a brief, thankfully overpaid, private dance she decided to call it a night. Dox had taken his stage fee and ten percent without question. He could see the bloodshot eyes and the vacant look. He knew not to question Kara. She was a straightforward kid who worked hard and never caused him bullshit.

Her eyes were growing heavy the longer she perched on the bench. She needed to move now before she lost the will to altogether As she slipped into her yoga pants and tee, Nia called her attention.

Nia had worked at the club for years too. She was the one who helped Kara learn the intricacies of the job and how to survive with very little money. She was also her best friend.

“Babe how come I had to learn you were checking out early from Jess with the saggy ass?” her slump caused glitter to transfer from her shoulder to the door.

Kara scoffed as she wrenched the large sweatshirt over her head. It fell to her knees and she immediately felt satisfied with the warmth. Clothes were better oversized.

“Sorry. It’s just been a long week. If I don’t knock off early, I’m going to lose my mind” She peeled off her lashes and placed them carefully in their case. Magnetic lashes were expensive but cost effective with reusability.

Before she had run away from home, Kara wasn’t that interested in makeup. She didn’t know, or care, about the difference between a synthetic lash or a mink lash. She had been too preoccupied by school and family life. Now however, she could apply individuals with one hand and defuse a bomb with the other.

Nia was partly responsible for this. They had met at a youth shelter on Venice Beach and shared the last apple found at the donations table. Both were new to the homeless scene and had not yet learned to grab food, avoid pleasantries. Within a week they had paired up and began to take on the world. They quickly learned that sex sells; and they were broke.

“You’ve been crying. Wanna talk about it?” Nia sat on the bench patting the spot beside her. She reached out to take Kara’s hand and began to make quick work of removing the press on nails. Nia knew how much they annoyed Kara.

Kara shook her head and gave a soft smile. “It’s the makeup wipes. You know how cheap they are.”

Nia raised an eyebrow and glanced to the vanity. “The ones you haven’t used yet?”

“Yeah those…Hitting pause on tonight. No Bueno” Kara said shaking her head. Nia hummed at her response before leaning her forehead against Kara’s back.

No Bueno came from the first night they made $100 dancing at a sketchy club that hadn’t even asked their age. (It was 15.) They had gone to Taco Bell after and eaten far too much, the rush of affording food a new kind of high. A stoned college kid kept mumbling No Bueno in the corner much to their amusement.

Later, huddled in an equally sketchy hostel, both girls began to share their past. When it became too much, when crying became inevitable and memories burned, they would murmur No Bueno to lift the tension. From then on, it had become their safe word.

“Okay I won’t push it tonight. I’m here when you want to talk, okay? I’ve got your back.”

Kara turned and ran a hand through Nia’s hair. It was like having a sister again. The thought always felt bittersweet.

“I know. I’m okay for now. Just tired and hungry. I’ll see you at home.”

They parted ways, Nia’s hug extending longer than usual.

Stepping outside was like stepping into a walk-in freezer. She hugged her oversized sweater closer.

“Hey superstar.” J’onn called her attention motioning himself. Kara hurried over gladly accepting a side-hug from him.

“There’s a little missy in a car over there. She left the club a couple hours ago. She came back and asked was Star done yet. The new guy is an idiot and said he didn’t see you leave. She’s been parked here for over an hour.”

Kara glanced over to see a black SUV with a shadowed figure. She couldn’t make out the person. J’onn gestured over.

“Want me to walk you? Make sure it’s all clear.” Kara would usually decline but she felt uneasy. This felt like the precipice of something.

They strode over, J’onn hand grazing his sidepiece. He tapped on the tinted window of the passenger side; Kara stood behind her protector. The window screeched down, frost collecting at the base.

Lena Olsen.

She hesitantly waved at Kara who was peeping over J’onn’s shoulder. Kara sighed and pressed her palms into her eyes.

“It’s fine J’onny. She’s clear”

He fixed his beanie and then patted her on the back. “Stay safe superstar. See you tomorrow”. He strolled back to the door rubbing his gloved hands together and whistling.

Kara stared up at Mrs. Olsen. Her SVU was obnoxiously tall.

“Hey…you must be freezing…”

Kara sighed. She was freezing. But what concern was this to Mrs. Perfect?

“I’m actually getting heat stroke standing here. Oh wait no. That’s an actual stroke trying to figure out why you’re here.”

Mrs. Olsen had the decency to look sheepish.

“Do you want to get in…I swear I’m not a serial killer”

Kara contemplated the offer. She had started to shiver. Her hands were growing stiff with the cold.

“No apparently you’re just someone who can’t take a hint” Despite her words Kara pulled the door open. Mrs. Olsen intrigued her.

Was she that sadistic that she wanted to goad Kara before she ruined her life? If not, then why?

She watched as Mrs. Olsen pressed buttons on the controller and shut the windows. The heat hummed and Kara was surrounded by warmth. Even the club wasn’t this toasty. She noticed the snow flutter from her boots to the car mats and melt.

“I felt bad about before. I didn’t like to see you upset” Mrs. Olsen explained cautiously. Kara scoffed.

“Oh, you’re here to clear your conscious.” She reached for the door handle.

“No wait!” Mrs. Olsen sounded desperate. Kara finally made eye contact and was surprised by the pleading in her expression.

“Star, I don’t know why I’m here.” Mrs. Olsen was shaking her head and running a hand through her hair. She seemed genuine.

“I hated that I upset you. And not on a usual guilt level. I don’t know how to explain it. I felt something tonight, between us. I was happy to recognize you. Not because I wanted to taunt, but because I thought that could explain it. The vibe we’ve got going, or whatever you want to call it. Maybe this is all one-sided. Maybe I’m having a mid-life crisis. I just had to see you again.” She reached out to connect their hands but withdrew when she saw Kara flinch.

Kara didn’t mean to flinch; she was just overwhelmed contemplating the words. They terrified her. They terrified her because she understood them. She related to them. Mrs. Olsen had thrown her off and plagued her thoughts since their initial meeting mere hours ago.

“It’s Kara. Kara El. Star’s my stage name.” She leaned her head against the headrest allowing her eyes to shut. She wished she had skipped her shift tonight. She also didn’t. Mrs. Olsen was the first person she had been properly attracted to in years.

That thought was depressing.

“I feel it too… the vibe or whatever LA bullshit term you used” she didn’t mean to snigger but seriously, who used that word?

“Whatever… at least I tried to label it” Kara watched Mrs. Olsen release a sigh gazing back at her. A soft smile graced her face.

“I’m Lena. Lena-”

“Olsen. I know” Kara waited for her reaction. She was pensive.

“I go by Luthor actually. I’m a keep your own name type of gal.”

Kara nodded somewhat impressed. Maybe she had judged Luthor wrong.

“Wait El… Kara El. Oh fuck, you really are one of James’s students” Lena’s face dropped, and she shook her head.

“Yeah. How’d you figure that out?” Kara was now intrigued.

“Your essay is at the top of the pile on my dining room table right now” Lena sighed and ran a hand through her hair again. The waves were looser than when they first met, less disheveled from when she left the room.

“Really? How’d I do?” Kara couldn’t help but giggle at the look Lena gave her.

“What am I doing?” Lena groaned appearing to begin her midlife crisis.

“Driving us to the diner two blocks east. They have a drive thru and the best burgers you’ve ever eaten”

After a moment’s hesitation Lena twisted the key and the engine hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll establish a posting schedule soon. For now, enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Lena sniggered as she witnessed ketchup slide down Kara’s chin. Her mouth struggled to complete the bite, the burger juices dripping into the box in her lap.

Lena offered her a napkin while Kara attempted to stifle a laugh and enjoy the contents of the _Heart Attack._

“Thanks” she mumbled shielding her masticated mouthful from view. Lena ripped a chicken tender in half and nibbled on one half far more gracefully than Kara could ever hope for.

“I can’t belief you eat stuff like that with your body” Lena grinned as Kara reached across and stole some curly fries.

Heat crept up Kara’s cheeks as she ran the napkin over her fingers. She was often the recipient of compliments. The nature of her job meant people commented on her body nearly every shift. The genuine awe behind Lena’s words made her blush however.

“I’m a college student. I’m broke a lot. Makes food infrequent and fatty. My metabolisms got my back though” Kara shrugged offering Lena a sip of her cherry coke. Technically it could be classified as Lena’s coke as she insisted on paying.

_Take it as compensation for emotional distress _

Lena gladly accepted the drink overlooking her own bottle of water on the ground. Kara had already teased her about it.

_Who gets water at a takeout?!_

_Someone’s who’s been drinking all night and probably shouldn’t even be driving right now. _

They made polite chitchat while they ate. Kara revealed that she worked cash-in-hand in the diner when she got to National City. They allowed her to wash dishes in turn for food and less than minimum wage. She credited as her best job yet.

_I swear the brownies and the cheesecake is better than good pay and healthcare. _

Lena disclosed, somewhat bashfully, how she had been a vegan for almost a year in college until she rediscovered bacon. Kara admitted that while veganism was admirable, she could never commit to it.

The radio hummed in the background, indistinguishable acoustic strumming.

The streetlamp across the parking lot flickered and Lena flinched. Kara gently placed her hand on Lena’s arm. Regularly Kara would tease her company for being nervous about a bad neighbor. She had lived and roamed far worse much younger. Lena’s discomfort triggered her innate desire to protect though.

“Hey, it’s only a faulty bulb. There’s only one other car here. This area’s pretty safe. There’s even a private school another block east”

Lena nodded and attempted to laugh off her momentary uneasiness. Kara dismissed this while scooching across the seat, so they were now sitting side by side.

They had chosen to eat in the back of the car as not to be incombered by the steering wheel and dashboard. It had been Kara’s idea when she tried to balance her fries in one hand and a drink in the other.

Lena had never been grateful for past decisions as Kara pushed their empty boxes into the bag. Lena noted that Kara was beginning to relax around her. She had let her hood down and even hummed contentedly as she ate. Lena didn’t want to break the newly found calm, but she couldn’t stay silent any longer.

“Your job is your business. It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I won’t be telling anyone if that is what you’re worried about.” Lena had reverted from drunk hours ago. She was painfully sober now so truly feel the tension reverberating from Kara.

“I’m not ashamed it’s just…I’m on a scholarship for college. It’s for those who come from disadvantage backgrounds with no G.E.D, whatever. You don’t need the sob story. One of the conditions however is that you keep a clean reputation. No drugs, no underage drinking, no lude activity. I’m so close to graduating I can’t risk anything.” Kara said staring at the outside world.

It was a sea of darkness, perforated by neon signs and the warm glow of the cheap yellow bulbs. Kara and Nia lived here for two months until a landlord got handsy with Kara when collecting rent. They left that night. While they lost out on their security deposit, Nia did give him a blackeye.

Kara shook her head. Nia would not approve of her current whereabouts. In a car, with her lecturer’s wife, who she just danced on, and who made her chest feel as though there was a hive of bees rioting. She still wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

“The college won’t hear a thing from me. Please don’t upset yourself with that.” Lena said making eye contact. Kara was still in awe at how green Lena’s eyes were. She really was so beautiful.

“Thank you” Kara said and reached to connected their hands.

The act was so simple, so perceivably innocent, yet it was intimate.

Lena stared at their intertwined fingers before she hesitantly tightened her grip. When Kara didn’t immediately withdraw Lena closed her eyes and rested her head on the seat. 

“What are we doing?” she groaned.

Kara paused before she sniggered. This caused Lena to glance at her through one eye.

“Leni, we’re vibing”

Lena laughed and nudged Kara with her elbow. Scooting to the side Lena faced Kara. In near unison they joined their other hand.

“No one ever calls me Leni. It’s usually Lena or Luthor” she commented staring Kara’s nails. She could have sworn they were longer earlier.

“Oh sorry…” Kara mumbled watching Lena’s thumb stroke the back of her hand.

Lena moved one hand to push the hair from Kara’s face. Placing her hand on Kara’s cheek she licked her lips.

“Don’t apologize. I like that you see me a little different”

Kara shrugged. “I’m pretty sure everyone sees you the way I do”

Lena watched her intrigued, “Oh yeah? And how would that be?”

Kara’s cheeks grew warm under Lena’s palm. She kept her gaze locked on their tangled fingers.

“Breathtaking”

Lena waited for a punchline or a jibe but when Kara just chewed her lip nervously her eyes widened. Moving her hand to tilt Kara’s gaze she leaned in slowly. She gave Kara time to draw back. When she didn’t, Lena connected their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really edited so apologies for mistakes!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to heat up .

Kara had been kissed many times in the last few years. Her line of work gave people the impression they could take what they wanted. She was usually quick to push off advances, only once giving in when his wallet was thick, and her rent was due. It never went past that. It never involved a desire on Kara’s end.

In the back of Lena’s S.U.V, things were different.

It started slow. Despite all the built-up tension from earlier, it was unhurried. Lena’s lips brushed hers and Kara kissed back. It was kissing in its most basic form, but their entire situation made it taboo.

Lena tasted like cherry coke. Kara had to use every ounce of will power not to quip about lesbian experimenting and cherry. Now was not an ‘I Kissed a Girl’ or ‘Cool for the Summer’ moment. Not when Lena was running her tongue over Kara’s bottom lip.

Their tongues met and Kara could feel Lena smile. She grinned back and pulled her closer. Lena’s hand had travelled from Kara’s cheek into her hair. A small tug caused a whimper to escape Kara’s lips. Any emerging embarrassment about her lack of self-control was quashed when Lena deepened the kiss. Ignoring her own blush, Kara wrapped one arm around Lena’s hips and allowed the other hand to graze her waist. Lena leaned into her grip.

Kara’s heart was pounding, and she couldn’t remember the last time she wanted someone so much. Any lingering tiredness or anxiety was suddenly gone. Her mind was transfixed on the woman in her arms. Kara felt Lena inhale when she let her thumb graze the underside of her ribs.

Lena shrugged off her coat and moved her hand to Kara’s thigh. She allowed it to creep up to the hem of her hoodie before pausing.

“Is this okay?”

Kara couldn’t agree quick enough and was relieved when Lena’s hand climbed up under her t-shirt and her lips returned to the kiss.

In a surprising turn of events Kara was beginning to lie down on the backseat, Lena hovering over her. The seat buckle dug into Kara’s back, but she chose to ignore it. This experience was worth a bruise or two.

Kara dragged Lena’s bottom lip through her teeth as she adjusted her leg. As Lena’s hand reached her breast, Kara moved her knee up. Both released a moan.

A phone rang from the front seat but wasn’t acknowledged. Instead Lena kneaded Kara’s breasts and began to kiss down her neck. Kara grabbed Lena’s hips and tilted her pelvis up. She could feel Lena moan against her neck as she bit down.

The phone rang again, and Lena groaned.

“I better get that.”

Kara watched her lean forward and hit a green button on the radio. With a smirk she placed her index finger over Kara’s lips.

“Lena! I’ve been calling.”

The voice reverberated from the speakers. Kara flinched.

“Hey Maggie. I’ve been sleeping. What’s wrong?”

Lena was so beautiful. Kara couldn’t look away from the woman who straddled her thigh. Her dress was pushed up, the black satin scrunched at her hips, red lace peeking out. Kara gulped.

“I wanted to make sure you got home okay and thank you for tonight.”

Kara watched Lena follow her gaze. She smirked in response and pretended to cover Kara’s eyes. Kara decided, as Lena flipped her hair to one side, she would probably do anything for this woman. Pussy whipped before they had even undressed.

“I’m perfectly safe Maggie. It was my pleasure.”

As Lena said pleasure, she rolled her hips. Kara had to bite her cheek to prevent a groan escaping.

“Good. I haven’t seen you drink that much in a long time, so I was worried, impressed, and kind of turned on.”

Kara thought back to the club. Lena certainly had been drinking but she didn’t seem drunk. What did drunk Lena look like though? Was she still drunk?

Suddenly Kara began to spiral. What if she was a drunken mistake in the process? This situation wasn’t exactly morally correct as it was. She hadn’t filtered in the alcohol though. That shifted the power dynamic. Her brain began to debate with her groin on being good versus feeling good. It wasn’t much of a battle. As much as she wanted Lena, this was not the way.

“Kara, you okay?” Lena’s hand was suddenly on her cheek bringing her back. She closed her eyes and moved to entwine their fingers. She held Lena’s hand against her lips for a second while she resigned to the fact that it would probably be years before an opportunity like this appeared again, if ever.

“I think we should maybe stop, before this goes too far.”

Kara heard a scoff but didn’t open her eyes.

“Love, my vagina is on your fucking thigh. Far is in the rearview mirror.” Lena sounded hurt. Kara hated herself.

Upon opening her eyes, Kara’s heart clenched. Lena was staring at the ground, her cheeks bright red. It created a pit in her stomach.

Lena didn’t say much after that. She had moved to the front seat and asked for Kara’s address in a matter of seconds. It was only when they were driving down the road again Kara came to her senses.

The car came to a halt outside her apartment block but instead of exiting the vehicle, Kara climbed into the front, onto Lena’s seat.

It took a bit of shuffling, but eventually Kara was able to sit up, her legs wrapped around Lena’s waist. She held Lena’s face in her hands and placed a light kiss on her lips.

“I wanted this. I still do. Now’s not right. It’s late, and you’ve drank, and you’re married to my professor. It’s a bit of a shit show, but that doesn’t mean I can’t happen; another time.” Kara said, moving a strand of Lena’s hair from her face and tucking in behind her ear. 

“My marital status won’t be changing no matter how much I like you.” Lena said despite tilting forward to rest her forehead on Kara’s chest. Kara shrugged and hugged her, placing a kiss on her head.

“Surprisingly the marriage was an afterthought in my reasoning. Give it a couple days. If you still think we’re vibing,” this earned a smirk and an eyeroll from Lena, “you know where I’ll be. You literally have my two places of work and my home address. If not, no hard feelings.”

Kara open the door and climbed off Lena and down onto the ground. She tried to walk away but something tugged her back.

“You’re obnoxious, and young, and make me hate the word vibe, but I still won’t be able to shake you, will I?” Lena said hooking her finger into Kara’s collar and pulling her forward. They shared a brief but passionate kiss, the frosty air causing them both to shiver and give up on any tomfoolery.

“Ms. Luthor you seem like a very powerful woman. Don’t blame me for your desire to make me unshakable.” With a wink and a chaste kiss, Kara was gone.

She ran into the building, taking the stairs two at a time, just to watch Lena drive away through the corridor window. She smiled when she saw Lena touch her lips.

Shaking her head, Kara turned toward her apartment door. She was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so quick update. I shall upload a new chapter every Sunday around 10pm-11pm GMT. Will have more of a plot established next chapter. For now, hope you enjoy and please review :) xx


	8. Chapter 8

The light flitted through the gap in the curtains, specs of dust floating in the air. Somewhere outside someone was shoveling snow. Metal scraped against concrete followed by a flump. Again, and again, and again.

Lena groaned. Her head was throbbing. She hadn’t slept well, not for the last two nights. Ever since the bachelorette party she felt like she was running off-center. She worked her entire Saturday, refusing to be home alone until the security in her building nudged her out at midnight. It had taken red wine and the drone of late night tv to lull her to sleep, unable to calm her mind.

James would arrive home tomorrow morning. He would go straight from the airport to the university where she would meet him in the evening for coffee. They always went to the same coffeeshop. The one where Kara smiled at customers and rolled her eyes behind her bosses’ back.

Kara had always been there, right in front of her, for the last three years. Of course, Lena had noticed her. Kara’s infectious giggle, sparkling eyes, and cheeky grin. Lena wasn’t blind. When she left the counter though, the cute barista was gone from her mind and her concentration was back on her husband. Now, it didn’t seem so easy. Not when every time silence came, she could hear Kara say, ‘you know where I’ll be’.

It was nearly 11am and she was expected at the Danvers/Sawyer residence by 12pm for brunch. She would have preferred to lie in bed all day, answer some emails, watch crap tv, and wallow in confusion. Instead she shuffled to the bathroom and prayed the shower jets would erase any sign that she was losing her mind.

Not many people knew the level of love Lena held for music. Any music. All music.

In her younger years it had been an escape from both the yelling, and the deafening silence of Luthor Mansion. Her parents were always at war. Every move they made was a tactical assault to piss off the other.

Her brother Lex said it started with her arrival. When their father returned from an extramarital affair in Ireland with a 4-year-old, Lillian had never been the same. Lex said that while his delinquent behavior may have been a catalyst of fighting, Lena was always the cause. She was the mistake that ruined the Luthor’s.

Lex claimed he told her this out of love. He was protecting her, explaining why Lillian treated them differently. Regardless of his motivation, it crippled Lena. The only things to drown out the noise of both the fighting and her emotions were her headphones and Walkman.

James didn’t understand her need for background noise. He had grown up in a home of hugs and positive affirmations. She had come from a marble prison of snide comments and unrealistic standards. In times of any anguish, she still reverted to turning up the volume.

Lena found it ironic that her current music fixation was an Irish singer, Dermot Kennedy. She couldn’t shake her heritage. _What Have I Done _was playing as she drove slowly over frosted roads. The lyrics reminded her of Kara, although so did everything for the past 24 hours.

_Ever since the other night_

_I've been thinking 'bout the way you smile golden_

_Wanna move inside of your light_

_What have I done?_

Lena was at an intersection; literally and metaphorically. If she turned left, she was entering the suburbs, the home of her best friends. If she turned right, she entered the city, toward Kara.

It was idiotic really, to even consider Kara as an option. She had been a momentary distraction. A distraction with quick wit and a smile that could bring anyone to their knees.

Lena promised Maggie she would go though. Sam and Ruby would be there. Brunch was their found family tradition. She should go and be normal. She would eat whatever concoction Alex had made and follow the routine.

A car beeped behind her and she flinched. With a resigned sigh she signaled and drove on.

Kara burnt the eggs. She had been distracted by her notes about Harry Harlow and attachment theory. She had completely forgotten about the pan. It was only when Nia shuffled from her room with a bed head and scrunched nose that Kara got the smell.

“Shit!”

The food she scraped into the trash looked more like a mushroom than a fried egg. Nia gagged.

“You’re dangerous.” She said trudging to the window and wrenching it open. Kara immediately shivered.

“It’s November. There is literal snow on the ground.”

“Well the whole place smells.” Nia’s grumble was made less threatening by her matching pink taco pjs that said, ‘Let’s Siesta’.

Kara dropped the pan into the sink and grabbed her discarded sweater from the other night. “I’ll crack the door open. Just close the window please. Before I get hypothermia.”

Nia murmured about being a ‘drama queen’ but nevertheless closed the window. She began to busy herself with making coffee as Kara sprayed some air freshener around the apartment. Nia was lucky, she could close her bedroom door; Kara’s room was the exposed loft space.

When they had first moved in, they had shared the upper level. It was a habit from sleeping on the street and sharing dodgy hostel rooms. Sure, it was for comfort, but also for safety.

Eventually though, the girls began to trust the locks and bolts on their home. Kara was an early riser because of college. It made sense that she wouldn’t need the morning routine soundproofed. Nia got the privacy of the small room and Kara got the double bed and the desk. On the downside, Kara also got the lingering scent of all the food she burnt.

Nia yawned and hopped on the counter as Kara stepped toward the door. As she was reaching for the handle, there was a knock.

“Are you expecting someone?” Kara whispered glancing back. Nia shook her head but leaned forward to peer at the entrance.

Kara opened the door to a teenager she had never seen before. He barely even glanced to her as he handed over a paper bag.

“Your delivery.” he began to walk away.

“Wait, we didn’t order anything.” she said holding it away from her body. The boy rolled his eyes.

“I’m just a Postmate. Oh wait, the order said to give this.” He fumbled in the center pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a piece of paper. “Laters.” With that, he was gone down the staircase.

Kara spun around with furrowed brows. Nia was already there, taking the bag from her, before she could speak.

“It’s food from that bougie café a couple blocks away. A brioche breakfast bake with crispy bacon,” Nia exclaimed. “What does the note say?”

_Kara,_

_My goddaughter Ruby is a big fan of this dish. She’s 14 and seems to have a similar palate. It seems like a heart attack waiting to happen so I’m assuming you’ll like it. _

_I would send flowers, but you said college makes food infrequent, so I hope this brings joy. _

_Lena x _

_P.S. I’m sober, and still find you unshakeable._

Kara bit her lip trying to contain her smile. It didn’t work. Instead it just caused Nia to look even more confused.

“Well…?”

Kara dropped her gaze back to the note and sighed, already preparing for a lecture.

“So remember when I was weird the other night…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Have I Done is an amazing song and I recommend everyone listen to it. Hope this was enjoyable and sorry it was late. Comments always appreciated. Till next week x

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this as a Hustlers fic but couldn't do Supercorp dirty like that. Comments/kudos appreciated!


End file.
